Theo has a night mare
by 19newt
Summary: Theo was asleep and now hes awake


Theodore wasn't one to usually have night terror, he hasn't had one since he was a child, actually. Whenever he had one, they were always vivid, and all too real. They were usually about his parents, or his friends, but this time, it was about Marcus. The blonde never appeared in his dreams, and it was a shame that the first one he did show up in decided to be this morbid.

Theodore couldn't tell where they were, all he knew was there was fire, a lot of it, and there was blood all over his hands, unable to tell where his began to mix with blood that didn't belong to him. It seemed that the destruction was already caused, and lives had already been long gone. His eyes scanned the broken terrain, the smell of smoke was thick in his lungs and ash smeared against pale skin. Some mixed with his blood, causing it to be a nasty brown.

Eventually, red eyes landed on a heap of blonde hair against soil, connected to a body that lay limp on the ground. Theodore ran over, ignoring the horrendous sharp pain that ripped through his lungs with each breath he took, he slid against the dirt just a bit before his arms came to cradle Marcus's head to support him, his other arm looping under the tallers legs, booking it out of the fire and soot that surrounded them and the air they inhaled.

Once Theodore decided they were in the clear, he lay Marcus down on a small patch of grass that was off to the side of a main road, the absolute worse running through his head. Those blue eyes that were once filled with so much joy and pride had shut, and the smile that Theodore had come to crave was replaced with an emotionless mask. Theodore went to move the blonde hair from Marcus's face, the hand following through to rake against his scalp, when his hand hit something warm.

Theodore panicked, reeling his hand back and noticing the dark color that stained his hand. His heart immediately stopped, his eyes beginning burn as he shook his head. "No, hey, hey, c'mon." Theodore could feel his breath begin to quicken, the hand covered in blood now desperately trying to to get the others eyes to open up. He laid Marcus's head down in the grass, tilting his chin up and pinching his nose closed before reaching down and connecting their lips to transfer air into his lungs.

"Marcus, c'mon, please you can't fucking-" Theodore moved to begin chest compressions, ignoring how tears began to stream down his cheeks, both his dreamself and his real self. He felt the terror begin to course and transfer as he eventually shot awake, panting and sitting up. He immediately looked over to his side, grabbing onto Marcus and putting his ear against his chest. He heard the thumping of Marcus's hear, and he absolutely lost it.

Marcus's also shot awake when he felt two hands grab onto him, taking in a deep breath before noticing who it was who was grabbing him. Marcus cleared his throat, his hands coming down to gently touch the the top of Theodore's head, his eyes still heavy and his voice thick with sleep. "Theo? Dear Gods, what's happened, dear?"

Theodore immediately looked up at Marcus, raising his head and cupping his head in his hands. Seeing that sleepy face and his eyes in the moonlight that poured through the window of their room, and Gods, he's never been so fucking thankful to hear that voice. "You..You were..you died, you were dead and I didn't protect you, and I couldn't save you, I can't-"

Marcus saw the panic running through Theodore's eyes. He heard the absolute horror that laced in Theo's broken voice. Marcus brought his hands up to run them through the others thick black hair, his voice gentle and cautious. "Shh, Theodore. It's okay. That was just a dream. I'm still alive. There's no need to worry, love." He spoke with a voice that reminded Theodore of silk. Theodore felt a hand grab one of his wrists, it trailing down Marcus's body until it reached his heart.

"See? It's still beating. You didn't fail anyone. It was all just a horrible dream. Come here." Marcus let go of Theodore's wrist his hand coming to wrap around Theo's waist, pulling him against him, and into a hug. One hand moved to Theodore's head, smoothing his hair as he allowed the other to sob into his neck. Theodore's arms had moved to wrap around Marcus's body, holding on like if he let go, he'd lose him.

"I won't let anything hurt you.." Marcus spoke. "Please, try to get some sleep. I promise you I'll be here in the morning." He planted a soft kiss to Theo's forehead, then one to his cheek, and then capturing his lips into a gentle kiss. As he pulled away, he watched some of the panic that was filling Theo's eyes leave, watching him nod before he found a more comfortable position to sleep in that didn't mean having to let go of Marcus. "Rest, my love." Marcus said one last time, before he, too allowed himself to get more comfortable.

Eventually, they both fell back asleep. The first to wake in the morning was Theodore, and just like Marcus had promised him, there he lay, asleep, but breathing. Theodore admired the sleeping face of his lover, watching the sunlight illuminate his face before he leaned down, kissing his forehead before whispering a few words, a return of promise.

"And I won't ever allow anything to hurt you, either."


End file.
